1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to multimedia content delivery networks and, more particularly, user interfaces for accessing such networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Subscribers to multimedia content delivery services frequently access content and other services by interacting with a user interface via a remote control device. Much of this interaction is not tracked or monitored by service providers, which have historically been primarily interested only in an end result of a typical interaction, namely a content selection or purchase.